


Smutty Oneshots

by shuji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuji/pseuds/shuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Haikyuu smut. Have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smutty Oneshots

Daichi silenced Sugawara’s ringing laughter by pressing his lips against the other man’s, afraid his neighbours might overhear them. Suga purred in appreciation, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck, hands burying in his coarse black hair, gripping it tightly. Daichi pulled away momentarily in hopes to accomplish the simple task of unlocking the front door to his home, however Suga was proving that he could make that simple task an unsurmountable challenge by clamping his lips down against Daichi’s neck, sucking lightly on the skin, though hard enough to pull a low groan from the man’s throat. Daichi’s hand shook as he tried to steady his grip on his key.

Miraculously, with a long sigh of pleasure as Sugawara continued to suck on the exposed skin, he was able to open the door to his apartment. They stumbled inside, and Daichi refrained from slamming the door shut and pinning Sugawara against it. Instead, he forced the male away, ignoring the whine he emitted. Daichi chuckled and dragged Suga to his bedroom. The man’s whine changed to a giggle and he stumbled, still intoxicated from their night out.

Once in his room, Daichi shut the door sharply and forced Sugawara up against it. He smashed their lips together, and Suga let out a small whimper of pleasure, his hands shaking as he grabbed onto Daichi’s shoulder, nails digging into the skin. The latter’s hands slid beneath his lover’s shirt, fingers running up his chest, forcing several shuddering gasps past his parted lips. Sugawara flicked his tongue invitingly against Daichi’s lips and Daichi didn’t hesitate to kiss Suga harder, their tongues mingling, rubbing and exploring each other’s mouths.

Daichi pulled away and walked away from Sugawara, leaving the boy all flustered, face flushed, chest heaving with each panting breath the boy took. He sat down on the bed, watching the grey haired boy, eyes lazily glancing at his rumpled shirt, to the bulge forming in Suga’s pants. He smirked as a cute pout formed on the boy’s perfect lips, the soft whine that once more left his throat.

Daichi slowly pulled his shirt away from his skin and he heard Suga’s gasp as his eyes latched onto the exposed skin. He slowly neared his lover, crawling onto the bed, thighs on either side of Daichi’s hips, straddling him. Sugawara’s breath fanned against Daichi’s face as he leaned down and kissed him softly, hands memorising every dip and curve of his chest. The dark haired man groaned and leaned back against the bed, his hands holding Suga close as his tongue slipped back into his mouth. He could taste the alcohol he’d drunk in his mouth, on his tongue.

Sugawara pushed away momentarily to peel his shirt away, tossing it onto the floor next to his lover’s. His hands pressed against Daichi’s abdomen, he began gyrating his hips against the bulge slowly forming in the latter’s pants, and his moans mingled with Suga’s purrs. Daichi grabbed at the sheets above his head, craning his neck to watch as Suga slid down until his nose brushed against his taut stomach, breath making the muscles twitch and shudder. Sugawara’s lips gently pressed against Daichi’s hip bone, slowly making their way across to the other side. He paused to rake his teeth against the man’s stomach, eliciting a long, animalistic groan from him. Giggling, the grey haired male began sucking on the skin of his lover’s stomach, slowly moving back up to add a few more purple bruises on his collarbone next to the ones he’d previously left on Daichi’s neck.

Daichi tried to pull Suga back up for another kiss, but the man denied, pulling away and sliding back down along his lover’s body once more. His teeth latched onto Daichi’s pants and tugged, suggesting that he wanted them off. “I want to suck you.” He purred, licking his lips. The ministration was enough to make Daichi’s cheeks flush and his already hardening member stand to attention at the proposition. He nodded and his hands slipped down to ruffle Sugawara’s hair before undoing his pants and pushing them down his thighs, as far as his hands would allow him.

Suga kissed Daichi’s thighs in thanks and took control from there, pushing his lover’s pants down to his ankles. He spread the man’s thighs and slid between them. Sugawara purred and began giving the smooth skin special treatment, kissing and sucking on the latter’s thighs until they were covered in marks. The man continued the ministrations, slowly working his way up, half conscious of the sounds he drew from Daichi as his body, especially his thighs, shook with pleasure. A particularly loud moan made Suga’s own cock twitch as a soft sigh left his lips. He pulled off his lover’s boxers, exposing his hard member.

“Um,” he paused, pulling away momentarily, cheeks heated. “Condoms? Maybe?” he asked sheepishly, ducking his head in embarrassment. Daichi blinked and nodded, shifting away only to claim those from his bedside drawer, along with a bottle of lubricant, should they need it. He kissed Sugawara softly, as if to calm his sudden nerves. It wasn’t the first time that he’d given the man a blowjob, but he sometimes forgot protection, even though they both knew that the other was clean, and was sometimes embarrassed to ask.

Daichi brushed his fingers against Sugawara’s cheek to calm him and he pulled away to put the condom on. Suga watched, his lips prisoner to his teeth, his blush deepening. When he was done, Suga pushed him back down and began sucking on his hipbone once more. Daichi purred and grabbed lightly onto Suga’s hair. The male slowly moved lower, until his lips came in contact with the rubber feeling of the condom. Daichi’s his instinctively bucked up to meet his lips, and Suga pulled away teasingly, letting out another light giggle and Daichi growled with want. It was Daichi’s turn to whine, but it was quickly replaced by an increasing moan as Suga’s mouth enveloped the head of his cock. The boy glanced up at his lover, watching his expression morph into one of ecstasy as he began suck lightly on the tip, his tongue curling around the man’s erection. Daichi’s hand snagged Sugawara’s hair, gripping the grey strands tightly.

Sugawara shut his eyes as his lover’s erection slid deeper into his mouth, dangerously nearing his gag reflex. Suga paused, breathing slowly through his nose to calm himself. Daichi sat up slightly to watch him properly, soft breaths panting. “Suga,” he breathed, his hands leaving the boy’s hair. “You don’t have to go that far– ah fuck Suga!” Daichi cried out, throwing his head back as Suga began sucking once more, his head bobbing slightly as his tongue licked up and down the erect member.

Suga’s hands gripped Daichi’s thighs, nails scratching at the skin. His own cock was leaking onto the sheets with pre-cum. He felt Daichi’s cock twitch in his mouth and he almost pulled away completely. He went back to focusing on the head, his ministrations now softer, more taunting. Suga’s fingers trailed up to gently cup the man’s balls, groping them with a firm grip. He felt Daichi shudder beneath him, his muscles contracting as he released into the condom. Both men moaned in pleasure.

The grey haired boy pulled away, panting softly. His hair was completely disheveled from Daichi’s constant grabbing. Saliva dripped down the side of his lips unknowingly. He watched as Daichi slowly pulled the used condom off, tied it and tossed it into the garbage next to his bed. Shaking, Daichi then reached over and wiped the saliva away from Sugawara’s chin, an affectionate gesture that made the male burst into a vivid blush.

The dark haired man pulled Suga close, kissing his lips softly, pulling away to breathe. Suga kissed back, smiling slightly, staring into Daichi’s eyes. The drunken haze had started to lift from his gaze. He cupped the back of his lover’s neck and kissed him again, deeper this time. Daichi pulled him close, his hands slipped underneath the waistband of Sugawara’s pants, slowly pulling them off with the slight accepting raise of the latter’s hips.

His pants and boxers discarded, Suga whimpered as the cool air brushed against his hard member. Daichi noticed and kissed his neck softly, his hand slowly enveloping Suga’s erection. He yelped, back arching. He let out an unstable moan filled with need. He shifted closer, enticing Daichi to rub his hand continuously. Slowly he began to stroke up and down, his hand slick with pre-cum. Suga’s body trembled as his moans filled the air. His forehead was pressed against Daichi’s shoulder, breath fanning against the warm skin. Their flesh stuck together with sweat, but neither of them seemed to notice or care.

Suga’s hand slowly wrapped around Daichi’s and brought it back to a hardened state in a short amount of time. The dark haired male batted his hand away from his erection. Drawing Sugawara onto his lap, their legs tangled, Daichi wrapped his hand around both of their members. Suga groaned softly, arms wrapping around Daichi’s torso, nails raking down his back with every stroke. Daichi sunk his teeth into the boy’s neck lightly, forcing a sharp yelp out of him, but quickly licked the spot to replace the sound with a loud moan.

“D-Daichi,” Sugawara gasped, pressing their foreheads together. Said man grunted in understanding and stroked faster, with a stronger grip. It didn’t take long for both men to release into Daichi’s palm and fingers. Suga rocked his hips as he came, moaning long and loud. Slowly, their bodies came down from their high to bask in the afterglow.

Daichi wiped his hand, set aside the lube and extra condoms and gently laid a shivering Suga beneath the sheets of his bed. He curled up next to his lover, kissing the moles behind his neck as he wrapped his arm around the boy’s torso. Suga let out an appreciative sound, snuggling closer. “Thank you. I love you.” he murmured unconsciously as he drifted off. Daichi smiled, grunting as his own eyes became heavy as he fell asleep.

The dark haired man woke up early the next morning. Sugawara was still soundly asleep next to him, back facing him. Daichi glanced at the small moles that were scattered across his entire back. The man grinned slightly as he grabbed a pen, lightly drawing constellations, using the moles on his back as the stars. He paused as Suga twitched and shifted in his sleep. Daichi continued to draw until he ran out of moles to draw constellations on (he’d even drawn some on his chest). He set the pen aside and slipped out of bed, pulling on his boxers.

 

When Suga woke up, he was alone. He pouted cutely, pulling the covers around him. “Daichi?” he called out, slowly crawling out of the bed after finding he was unable to fall back asleep. He shuffled over to Daichi’s closer and grabbed one of his shirts, which were far too large for him, and slipped it over his head, grabbing his boxers and pulling those on as well. He slipped out of the room, looking for the man. Daichi was in the kitchen, the smell of coffee brewing thick in the air.

The man glanced over his shoulder, holding a cup of the dark liquid. “Oh, Suga, you woke up. How are you feeling? Does your head hurt at all?” He glanced up and down, taking note that Suga was wearing his shirt.

He shrugged, sitting down at the dining table. “A little. I’ll have a cup of coffee and painkillers.” He mumbled out his response, placing his head on his arms, eyes closing.

Daichi blinked and nodded, setting his cup aside and reaching up in the cupboards to find another one for his lover. He quickly filled it midway with coffee, knowing how the boy liked it; half coffee, half milk, two sugars. He also grabbed painkillers from the bathroom and handed the two to Sugawara, who smiled sleepily in thanks. He downed the medicine with the coffee, holding the warm cup on his hands.

“Were you drawing on me?” he asked suddenly, looking up Daichi, who looked away guiltily.

“Maybe?” he said, smiling slightly. “You were asleep and you have the most adorable moles and I couldn’t resist.”

Suga pouted, pulling Daichi close, kissing the bottom of his chin. “Was drawing on them necessary?”

“Yes it was. Because you,” Daichi kissed Suga’s lips and the boy almost began purring. “Are adorable. And your moles are adorable. So I couldn’t resist making you even cuter. I love you.”

Sugawara blushed, kissing back. “Dammit Daichi. I love you too.”


End file.
